Plushies
by VisualZero
Summary: Zeo has a Tsubasa plushie. Toby has a Kyoya plushie. Masamune knows there cannot be anything normal about this... hint:MasaGingka


**I'll start by warning you this is completely CRAP I persnally just find the idea hilarious. I was working on a pic for ChaosNeko where Tobio is in bed and for the lulz I added a Ryutaro plushie. It got me thinking, if Tobio has a Ryutaro plushie, then Ryutaro must have a Tobio one. Hell, Ryutaro probably makes them.**

**And I forget how Toby and Zeo were dragged into this, other than the fact they're both weirdos. There's no yaoi here, just some light fluff between Masa and Gingie at the end...**

'Zeo! Zeo, what's taking you so damn long! The movie's starting in fifteen minutes!'

'Just give me a sec, Masamune! I'm nearly ready...'

'What, are you jacking off in there or something?' Masamune Kadoya sighed and flung open the door to his friend's room.

'Zeo? Where are you?'

'I'm in the bathroom.'

'Ew.'

'I'm brushing my teeth! You should try it some time!'

'Why would you bother? It's not like you're gonna get any action.'

'Fuck you!'

Masamune cackled to himself and plopped onto Zeo's bed. He was going to have to talk him about the One Direction sheets. Suddenly, something very, very disturbing caught Masamune's eye.

He stared at it, frozen in shock.

'Okay, I'm ready. Happy now?'

Masamune very slowly turned his head towards Zeo.

'Zeo...' He asked warily. 'What is... that thing... on your pillow.'

Zeo glanced at the object, shrugged and plucked it from his resting spot.

'Oh this? This is my Tsubasa plushie.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...What?' Zeo asked, as Masamune continued to stare at him and the plushie, which was the spitting image of the eagle blader in plushie form.

'Zeo... Why do you have a Tsubasa plushie?'

'Why do you think?' Zeo blinked. 'To snuggle with, of course!'

'...You're weirder than I thought.'

'Toby's got one as well.'

'And that's saying something - wait-'

'Toby's got a Kyoya plushie.'

'...What.'

* * *

'Toby... Toby, I thought you were normal...' Masamune was near tears as he watched his friend cuddle the miniature version of Kyoya Tategami.

'Oh come on, Masamune! You have to admit he's adorable! Look at his little face!' Toby insisted, pressing the plushie into Masamune's face.

'Get it away from me! Why - WHY - do you guys have dolls shaped like bladers?!'

'Well, Toby got Kyoya first and then I got Tsubasa. You know, in case Kyoya got lonely.' Zeo nodded, petting his Tsubasa's head.

'We make them talk to each other.' Toby added.

'What.'

'And we force them to make out sometimes. They like it though.'

Masamune rubbed his brow, moaning to himself.

'I don't think he approves.' Toby said to Zeo.

'What's there to not approve of?' Zeo shrugged.

'Maybe he's jealous.'

Masamune's head shot up.

'Jealous? You two are FREAKS?'

'Don't worry Masamune - it's totally understandable! Me and Toby have got a friend for life here! Whenever we're feeling upset, or alone or bored we have someone to turn to! You need someone like that too!'

'No - I really don't - I really, really don't-'

'Oh come on, it'll be fun!' Toby exclaimed, eyes lighting up. 'We'll order one for you too so you can join in the fun! This is gonna be awesome!'

And that was how Masamune was roped into spending 30 dollars on a beyblade plushie.

* * *

'Toby...'

'Yeah?'

'Why is Kyoya wearing lipstick?'

'I told you - he makes out with Tsubasa sometimes.' Toby explained.

'Tobyyy...' Masamune whined.

'It's okay - it's not my lipstick. I stole it from Jack.'

'That doesn't make it better!'

'Okay, Masamune! The website's loaded! Give in your details!' Zeo pushed the laptop towards his friend.

'I can't believe there's actually a creep out there who spends his time making these stupid things.' Masamune folded his arms, scrolling through the order form.

**Somewhere, in a cold dark caravan...**

'You think fortune-telling's a decent occupation? I have gas bills to pay people!' Ryutaro growled, stroking his Tobio plushie (the first he ever made)...

**Back to Team Dungeon...**

'They're pretty good quality. Sometime's it's like the real Tsubasa is sleeping in my bed.' Zeo said.

'Zeo, stop talking.' Masamune groaned. 'Alright... why am I even doing this?'

'You're doing it for me, Masamune!' Toby beamed, holding 'Kyouya' in front of his face. 'Rawr! Kitty is lonely! Tsubaba-kun can be kinda emo sometimes.'

Masamune pushed Kyoya away and glared at Toby. 'No.' He stated flatly.

Toby looked at Zeo. Zeo looked at Toby.

'It's time for the secret weapon, Toby.' Zeo said.

Toby nodded. Then he turned and flashed Masamune the most dazzling smile he could muster, his eyes sparkling with radiance.

'NO! TOBY THAT'S NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT!'

'LOOK INTO MY EYES, MASAMUNE!'

'NO, NOT THE PUPPY EYES! FINE I'LL DO WATEVER YOU WANT JUST PUT THE PUPPY EYES AWAY-'

Masamune instantly began filling in his information as Toby and Zeo Brofisted behind him.

'Name of Blader... Guys, this is ridiculous. If I get a guy it's weird, and if I get a girl it's downright disturbing! Never mind, I'm not doing this!' He got up and stormed out of the room.

Toby and Zeo looked at the computer screen.

'Fill it in for him?' Zeo asked.

'I know just the blader to keep Masamune company...' Toby grinned.

* * *

A week later, a package came in the mail.

Masamune pulled back the lid and stared inside.

'...'

He felt a presence behind him and turned to face both Zeo ad Toby and their respective plushies.

'...You guys did this.' Masamune glared at them. He reached into the box and, with a disgusted look on his fce, pulled out what was inside by the tips of his fingers.

'It's my rival!' Toby made Kyoya say.

'It's my teammate!' Zeo made Tsubasa say.

'It's GINGKA.' Masamune growled. 'WHY GINGKA?'

'Well, think of it this way, Masamune. You're going to be snuggling with him for the rest of your life.' Toby said.

'I AM MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!' Masamune threw Gingka to the floor and stomped out of the room.

'Did we do bad?' Zeo asked.

'Don't worry Zeo. He'll warm to him eventually.' Toby smile, picking up the plushie and craddling it.

* * *

That night, Masamune pulled back his covers and climbed into bed. He felt a bump underneath him and reached to pull out... the Gingka plushie?

'How'd you get in here?!' Masamune asked. 'I'm gonna kill those guys! Well, there' no way you're sleeping with me!

He stared at the plushie. Stared at it. Stared at it.

'Stop looking at me like that! I just don't want me in my bed!'

The Gingka plushie simply stared silently back at Masamune through wide, unblinking eyes.

'Alright, fine! You can stay here tonight! But then you're out of here!' Masamune threw the plushie onto his pillow and rolled over.

Later that night, Zeo and Toby peeked into Masamune's room. Their friend was craddling the plushie close to his chest.

'I knew it.' Toby grinned.

'I feel like we've done a good thing.' Zeo smiled.

Then they both looked at each other.

'...We're not really normal, are we?' Zeo asked.

'Not even a little bit.' Toby said. 'But it's all good. Sweet dreams, Masamune and little Gingka...'

**Sequel planned, starring Yuu and his Ryuuga plushie...**


End file.
